La fecha
by mariaana07
Summary: Inspirado directamente en el capítulo 685 y el vacío del 686 del manga... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun!


**Kishimoto, Kishimoto... ¿realmente creías que iba a quedarme sentada mientras nos dejas con la duda de lo que ocurrió en el desierto? **

**¡JAMÁS!**

* * *

_**La fecha.**_

La piel de Sakura se sentía húmeda bajo sus manos. Ella sudaba, lo miraba desde allí abajo convaleciente. Sobre su pecho, descansando su cabeza. Sus piernas, frágiles y débiles, temblando como si fuera una niña. Todo le dolía, pero nada le importaba. Porque veía su rostro, aquellos ojos tan brillantes mirándola desde arriba, y sabía que era real. Lo había logrado; Sasuke-kun estaba a salvo y con ella, ahora no le importaba si se moría. Había hecho exactamente lo que debía y quería hacer. Dio todo por él, hasta la última de sus moléculas, hasta la última de sus células. Y entonces le sonrió, débil, con aquella ternura que siempre la había caracterizado, y su mano, con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, se dirigió a su rostro viril y fuerte, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Estás bien… lo lograste, Sasuke-kun… —le susurró, cerrando sus ojos mientras una lágrima inconsciente caía y se deslizaba por su piel.

Sasuke no podía parar de mirarla, frunciendo el ceño como siempre lo hacía pero no por la misma razón por la que solía hacerlo. Su frente se había arrugado ante el estado de Sakura, verla de esa manera era triste, se sentía impotente. Ella había dado todo por él… y, aunque era cierto de que lo necesitaban en la lucha, no era la única razón por la que lo había hecho. Esa sonrisa suya, tan tierna y dulce, era la misma que tenía cuando era una niña que lo seguía a todos lados.

Y él se dio cuenta, en un efímero momento, de que la gente cambia… pero no cambia. Sakura no era la misma, era una mujer fuerte y dura que no le tenía miedo a nada, que se había entrenado día y noche para estar a la par. Había cambiado al igual que todo el equipo siete, pero aquellos sentimientos por él se desfloraban como siempre cuando estaban cerca. Sasuke la sentía, sentía el amor de Sakura, su incomprensible y masoquista amor por él, el cariño que le daba sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Sintió bajo sus dedos la piel quemada de Sakura y endureció la mandibula. Ella sufría, y como siempre, la causa era él.

_Y entonces la besó._

Acercando lentamente sus labios a los de ella, hundiéndolos torpemente en los suyos, tomándole el rostro con la mano que tenía libre y sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo frágil y pequeño con la otra. Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de un rosado tenue y tibio.

Sasuke no pensó. Sintió, su corazón, su pecho le impulsó a moverse sin pedirlo. Él no tuvo la intención de hacer eso… fue su alma la que se movió. Fue la sangre que siempre le había hervido en secreto por ella, el impulso que siempre había reprimido cuando la tenía cerca. Sasuke sentía cosas, siempre las había sentido. Sasuke la quería, siempre lo había hecho, pero su alma dividida por la sangre de su familia no le había dejado nunca hacer nada al respecto. Él era tan infeliz, siempre moviéndose entre dudas, temor, dureza, egoísmo.

Y ahora también quería ser egoísta. Por ella, besarla aunque Sakura ni siquiera entendiera qué sucedía.

Los ojos de la muchacha se expandieron como bolas de cristal a punto de destruirse. Lo miró, sorprendida, sonrojada, llena de gotas de sudor en su frente y enredos en su cabello. Suspiró, y él no dijo nada. Solamente se miraron, porque era todo lo que necesitaban.

_Mirarse._

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun —le susurró ella, sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro más que la sorpresa que todavía le duraba de aquel extraño roce de labios que él había impulsado. Sasuke la miró sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces y lo recordó.

Era la primera vez en años que alguien le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños… y en medio de una guerra, con el cuerpo a punto de desvanecerse, y tras un beso que él le dio, ella solamente pudo decirle eso… recordando la fecha.

Obito rió a lo lejos; el único testigo de lo que ocurría en ese momento y quizás el último.

—Ni yo ni Sakura tenemos chakra —sus palabras destruyeron el momento, y Sasuke lo miró asintiendo.

—Yo se los restauraré —dijo, y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura. Ella ahora sonreía, mirándolo desde abajo, con esos ojos enormes y bellos.

Lo vio. Vio al Sasuke que le agradeció esa noche, escuchó el "gracias" en su cabeza. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, había sufrido tanto hasta el día que llegara ese instante. Y finalmente había llegado.

—Regresaste —musitó, acariciándole la cara mientras lloraba—, regresaste.

La mano de Sakura era tan suave…

Tan suave.

"_No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos". O. K. Bernhardt._

* * *

**_¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!_**


End file.
